International Music Festival 21
|withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = |winner = "Uno Momento" |pre = 20 |nex = 22 }} International Music Festival 21, often referred to as IMF #21, is the up-coming 21st edition of International Music Festival. It will be held in Austria , after Conchita Wurst has won the contest for the second time for Austria and as an artist with "Heroes". For the first time in the history of the contest, the Second Chance Contest was held in Ljubljana,Slovenia. Venue Stadthalle Graz is the biggest arrangement hall in Graz, Austria. It was built between April 2000 and in the beginning of 2002. Stadthalle Graz which is pursued by fair Congress Betriebsgmbh stands on the place of the former hall 1 of the Grazer fair. Between 1998 and 1999 the architecture competition was carried out for the town hall. Architect Klaus Kada received in December 1999 the surcharge for it. On maximum 14,000 ms ² expandable hall exists of upper floor and first floor. The hall practically free of columns stands only on four basic columns which are in every corner of the hall. In 2009 it hosted Robocup. It was already a place for numerous arrangements as for example Wetten, dass..? or Musikantenstadl. On 16 November 2007 the music event The Dome took place for the first time with his 44th issue in the Grazer town hall. Location Graz (German pronunciation: ˈɡʁaːt͡s, formerly known as Gratz, is the second-largest city in Austria after Vienna and the capital of the federal state of Styria (Steiermark). On 1. January 2015 it had a population of 309,323 (of which 276.526 had principal residence status). In 2012 the population of the Graz Larger Urban Zone who had principal residence status stood at 599,049. Graz has a long tradition as a student city: its six universities have more than 44,000 students. Its "Old Town" is one of the best-preserved city centres in Central Europe.needed Politically and culturally, Graz was for centuries more important for Slovenes than Ljubljana, the capital of Slovenia, and still remains influential. In 1999, Graz was added to the UNESCO list of World Cultural Heritage Sites, and the site was extended in 2010 by Schloss Eggenberg. Graz was sole Cultural Capital of Europe for 2003 and got the title of a City of Culinary Delights in 2008. Bidding phase On the 4th January, ORF revealed the first two venues which apply to host the contest, the Wiener Stadthalle in Vienna and the Stadthalle Graz located in Graz. On 9th January, ORF revealed their choice - the Grazer Stadthalle and therefor Graz will host the up-coming edition in Austria. Semi-final and Grand Final draw 'Running Order' The semi-final draw took place in Graz on the 10th of January, moderated by Andi Knoll. Participants Fifty-one countries confirmed their participation for the twenty-first edition in Graz, Austria, including some returning and some withdrawing countries, especially marking the withdrawal of the Ukraine and the Faroe Islands, but also Poland returned after a one-edition absence. 'Returning artists' TBD Results Semifinal 1 , , and will vote in this semi-final. Semifinal 2 , and will vote in this semi-final. 'Finalists' Voting grids 'Semifinal 1' TBA 'Semifinal 2' TBA 'Grand Final' TBA See also International Music Festival